Leave From The Army
by HPTL
Summary: Edward is on leave from the army. Bella is nervously waiting for her husband, finally getting to see him after a long time. But when Edward gets home, he has a surprise for Bella. Oneshot. Cannon.


**Author's Note: **Anyways, this is the oneshot I spent so much time writing. I got the idea just after Rememberance day, and the idea just stuck with me, so I decided to write it.

I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

That's all I heard as I waited in the airport for Edward. It's been fifteen months since I've seen my husband. FIfteen months he's been overseas, fifteen months of not having him near me. We talked everyday, on the phone or on skype... but it just wasn't the same. I ran my hands through my hair again.

I was sitting in the airport in Seattle. I looked around at the people around me, wondering what they were thinking. I did look to be a little too dressed up for an airport... sitting in my red heels and my little black dress. But it's what I wore the night, after he he proposed, when we went out to celebrate. I thought it seemed right.

When Edward told me last week that he had gotten leave for one day, last week, I was so excited. I cleaned our house, five times. I called everyone we knew, at least twice. And his parents? Well, they were just as excited as I was.

I remember when Edward told me that he was enlisting in the army... the day after graduation.

_"Bella, love? Can I talk to you?" Edward asked me, pulling me away from our friends._

_I nodded. "Edward, you know you don't need to ask." He smiled slightly. I noticed then that something was off about him. That he seemed almost nervous, or scared. I reached my hand up and cupped his face. "Edward, what's wrong?"_

_He grabbed my hands and held them in his. "Bella, I've decided that I'm go-" he cut off, looking down._

_I grew scared. Edward had talked about enlisting, but it was never a done deal. "You're going to what, Edward?" I asked slightly scared._

_He looked me straight in the eye. I noticed his eyes were watering. "I'm enlisting Bella. Tomorrow."_

I had been so upset, thinking that we would never have our happy ending. That we wouldn't be able to grow old together, or start a family. I was so scared for him, for me, heck, for us. I wanted there to be an us, in the future.

I looked at my watch, checking the time. _6:48 pm. _Edward's plane was supposed to land at _7:00. _I looked over at the monitors, and noticed that it was on time. I leaned back into my chair, not wanting to get up to start pacing quite yet. I would be frantic by the time Edward got to me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

After about a minute, I felt the chair beside me move. I opened my eyes to look at who was sitting down beside me. There was an elderly woman sitting there, smiling at me.

"Hi dear," she said. "I'm Ruth. You looked a little scared about something, so I decided to come over and talk to you, be some kind of help."

I smiled at her. "Thank you. And I'm Bella," I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

She shook my hand, before speaking. "Now tell me Bella, what has you so nervous over here?"

"My husband, Edward, is coming home. For the first time in fifteen months." I said as my leg started bouncing up and down. "I guess I am just a little nervous."

Ruth laughed lightly. "So I take it, you're Mrs Cullen then?"

I was shocked. "Uh, yes."

She smiled. "My grandson is your husband Captain. Jasper Whitlock?"

I nodded. "I know Jasper. He's such a nice man. Him and Edward are actual pretty close friends when they're on leave. Actual, they whole squadron seems to be."

"That's correct. Jasper writes to me nothing but how everyone is doing," Ruth explained to me. "He gives everyone their own paragraph. I feel like each of those boys, are my grandsons too."

I knew that I didn't want to wait alone anymore. "Ruth? Would you mind waiting with me? Or do you have family elsewhere... Because I don't mind..." I trailed off.

Ruth took my hand and patted it. "And leave you alone by yourself? No. I don't mind waiting for you. And don't worry about taking off on me when you see Edward. You run at him as fast as you can."

I smiled, sititng back into my seat. _Five more minutes until Edward's plane lands. Five minutes._

I started thinking about how Edward proposed. I never actually thought it was possibly, seeing as how he was supposed to be overseas during the holidays, five years ago. But somehow, everyone managed to keep it a secret from me. Even my own parents.

_I just put the last patch of cookies in the oven, turning to the ones that I had just let cool. I grabbed the flipper, peeling about two off when the doorbell rang. I walked over to it, and peering through the window. I didn't see anyone, but I decided to open the door anyways. _

_When I opened the door, I noticed a line of rose pedals, leading to the backyard. I was curious, so I put on my winterboots and coat, and went trudging through the snow into the back yard._

_There, at the end of the trail of pedals, stood Edward. He took his hat off, and caught me as I ran towards him._

_"EDWARD! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be overseas for another two weeks? What happened?" I asked not giving him a chance to respond. _

_He laughed before stepping back and holding my face between his hands. He kissed me quickly. "I'm here to spend Christmas with you. No, I only told you that to surprise you." He laughed again._

_I was shocked. I slapped his shoulder lightly. "Never. Ever. Do that to me again. Promise?" I said looking up at him again._

_"Only, if you do me one thing." He said stepping back slightly._

_Me, thinking he wanted to build a snowman or something, was surprised when he got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring. I stood there, shocked._

_"Isabella Marie Swan. I know our relationship has been tough and it won't always be easy. But I love you, with every fiber of my being. When the nights are cold, I think of you. When I look up and see the moon and the stars, I smile because I know you're looking at the same moon and stars. When I'm overseas, I'm counting down the days until I can be back with you. Isabella. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He asked me opening up the ring box._

_I stumbled back a bit, almost falling over in the snow. I knew right then, what my heart wanted. What my heart has always wanted. Edward._

_I nodded. "Yes," I whispered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." I said getting louder each time. By the time I finished, Edward was already over to me, and kissing me._

_"You have just made me the happiest man alive, love." He slid the ring onto my finger before kissing it. "I cannot wait to make you my wife."_

I was brought out of my memory, when I felt Ruth touch my hand.

"Bella. The plane just landed." She told me, indicating to the screen.

I stood up right away. I couldn't believe I was so close to my husband, yet so far. I turned around to look at Ruth, but she was gone. I smiled and headed towards the secrity exit. I wanted to be there right away, when Edward walked out.

Because of airport rules, I wasn't allowed to stand right by the exit. I was standing towards the back of the crowd, because I was a little late getting here. I guess my nerves made me walk slower...

I noticed there were a lot of people waiting around for loved ones. Edward had told me earlier, that only he and another guy from his patrol would be the only military staff on board.

Suddenly, the door opened. And people were slowly walking down the ramp and greeting loved ones. The crowd was getting bigger and louder. But I keep looking for that one head. The one with the copper coloured hair. My Edward.

What seemed like forever, I finally saw Edward. My Edward. He was wearing his uniform, and looked sexy as hell. I've always liked a man in a uniform...

It seemed like the next few minutes were moving in slow motion. Apparently, people saw my face light up, and moved out of my way, before I ran into them. They all stood around, wathcing our reuinon. I didn't care. My mind was set on getting to Edward.

"EDWARD!" I shouted catching his attention. He dropped his bags and took two steps towards me, before I was in his arms. "I missed you, so much." I whispered into his ear.

He lifted me off the ground, and swung me around. I squealed a bit, but I was too happy to care.

When he finally put me down, he grabbed my face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, welcoming the kiss. I've waited fifteen months, I think I deserved it.

"Bella," he whispered when he finally drew back. "I love you, so much."

Tears welled in my eyes. "I love you too, Edward." He kissed me one more time, before letting go, and grabbing his bag.

He turned to me. "How about we head home?"

I nodded. "I'd like that," I replied, grabbing the hand he was holding out for me. We walked through the airport and towards the car. We put his bag in the trunk, and I handed him the keys. "I know you want to drive you baby," I explained when he looked confused. "Besides, I drive her more than you do. It's your turn."

He gave me a quick kiss and headed to the passenger door. I smiled, missing all these little things that Edward did for me.

The ride home was quick. We talked about everything and anything. I was glad, to finally have my best friend back. I felt hole, for the first time in fifteen months. I wasn't thinking how long he was going to be away next time, wanting to enjoy the now, with Edward.

I must have fallen asleep on the ride home, because next thing I knew, Edward was lifting me out of the car. I ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead before unlocking the front door. He set me down, just inside the hallway, before turning around to head back outside. I grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"And where do you think, you're going?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

He pointed to the car. "To get my things?"

I shock my head. "They can wait till the morning. Besides, what I plan to do with you, doesn't envolve any clothing." I winked at him, before taking off up the stairs to our bedroom. I heard him groan, before taking off after me.

When he entered the bedroom, I was lying on the bed. I wagged my finger over for him to join me, smiling. He quickly took off his shoes and joined me on the bed. He pulled my ontop of him, my hair falling like a curtain around us.

He took a deep breath. "You have no idea, how much I missed your scent," he said opening his eyes. "Or even just you."

I didn't even realize I was crying, until Edward started calming me down. Finally, he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Edward," I looked up at him. "Everything's perfect. You're home, and I'm going to enjoy it. Now, enough talking." He was going to respond, but I cut him off with a kiss.

I felt him relax into the kiss. He pulled back and took off his jacket leaving him in his army pants and a black wife beater. And damn, he looked amazing. And he was all mine. The only I was really resgistering was that I wanted his clothes. Off him, with him on top of me. And I wanted it now.

"Edward, please." I whispered, but I knew he understood. He slowly took off his shirt, before coming down towards me. He slowly undid the zipper of my dress, smirking as he did so.

"Remember when I broke this zipper?" He winked at me. I nodded. It was after we got home after being out all night, and he was in a hurry to get the zipper off my body. Not that I'm complaining. That night was amazing.

He pushed the dress down to my ankles and into a pile on the floor. Next to go, were his pants. I undid the button at the top, and slowly undid the zipper, teasing him. He groaned. I smirked, because it was the same thing he did to me.

Finally I had pushed the pants down to his knees, seeing as he was kneeling on the bed. He sat down, and I pulled them the rest of the way off. He pulled me to him, giving me a quick kiss, before moving his lips to my ear.

"You, love, seem to be wearing more clothing then I am. That will not do." He whispered, before kissing his way down to my shoulder. He kissed down into the valley between my breasts, and kissed there once, before reaching behind me and undoing the clasp. He looked up and slowly took off my bra.

Edward, being a man with a lot of patience, took his time. He slowly kissed his way down to my underwear, his hands traveling the whole time, taking in my body. Heck, if I was sex deprived, he was just as much too. He hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties, which were soaking wet, and slip them off and onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

His hands ran lower, and lower. Finally, they were where I wanted him the most. I groaned. "Edward. I want you. Now."

"Sh, Isabella. Patience is key," he whispered to me, sliding a hand into my folds. It felt so damn amazing. I felt my self getting closer and closer, and told Edward so. To push me over the edge, he stuck one of his fingers in. I groaned and arched my back. I shut my eyes, and rode out my orgasm. It felt so good, after fifteen long months. He let my come off my high, before he kissed me lightly.

I flipped us over, so I was on top. I smirked at him. "Your turn, baby." I slowly started kissing my way down his body. Damn, he was so sexy! When I finally reached his boxers, he was most supporting a hard on. I smiled. I hooked my fingers and pulled his boxers down, letting him out from the confines of his under. And lets just say, my memories did not do him justice.

I quickly started rubbing my hand up and down the length of him. I started getting faster and faster, and was about to put my mouth to him, when he stopped me.

"Bella, when I come, I don't want it to be inside your mouth, love." He said. "I want to be inside of you, the first time. Please," he begged me with his eyes.

I looked up at him,and kissed him. I felt myself getting wet again, and groaned. "Edward, please. I need you, inside of me. Now."

He didn't say anything this time, just slowly pushed inside of me. We both groaned.

"Oh baby, you feel so good," he said, pulling back out only to push back in faster.

Each time, he went faster, stronger, harder. It felt so good, I felt that I was going to burst. I felt my climax coming, and I knew Edward wasn't far behind me.

"Come for me baby," Edward said, slidding a hand between us. That did me in. I came down, clenching around him. Edward followed me. After a couple of minutes, Edward slowly pulled out. He pulled me up beside him on the bed, and kissed me softly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I said, smiling up at him.

After awhile, Edward decided to speak up. He put his hand under my chin, and made me look up at him.

"Bella, I have something to share with you," he said looking right at me. I nodded, not knowing what to say, besides 'what?' "My captain talked to me, yesterday before we left, and I have something to share with you."

I looked up at him, praying that he wasn't going to tell me that he was going to be away for another fifteen months. I don't know if I would be able to handle it again.

"Bella, this is my last leave." He said, smiling at me.

I sat there confused. "What does that mean Edward? That you're not going to be able to come home again, until your enlistment is up?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

He looked shocked. He quickly wiped away the tears. "No love! What I mean is, tomorrow, when you thought I would be catching a plane ride back, I won't be," he took my face between his hands. "I'm staying here. With you, forever. No more going overseas. My enlistment, is over."

Tears started to spill down my face. My Edward. He was here to stay. Forever.

"I love you Edward," was the only reply I could muster.

"And I love you, Isabella."

**Author's Note: **So, what did you all think? Let me know!

Also, I wrote this because I have great respect for the men and women fighting in the army forces. Everywhere. Without them, I don't think half of the countries in the world today would be free like they are. So thank you, for fighting for my rights.

Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this festive season!


End file.
